


Don't you cry no more, Sammy.

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom！Sam, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest, spn923
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean喜欢表情丰富的Sammy，只是不知以后他是否还能认出Sammy表情的各种涵义。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you cry no more, Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> 清水无情节文，小苦饼，勿打脸。

弃权声明：故事中的人物不属于我，属于他们自己。

****  
Sam是个表情过于丰富的小婊子，这点谁都不能否认。即使在这么多年天使恶魔化上天入地满身风雨看着身边的人一个个消失的狗屎一样的生活里，Sam可恶又可爱的面部表情都是Dean除了他的宝贝儿，派，还有辣妞外的最爱。  
即使Dean也许不会承认，但他的确是将他难搞又叽歪的小弟弟的表情都牢牢锁在了心里。

Sam的bitch face是他的招牌表情，每一个拧眉撇嘴皱鼻头的细微差别姬都会有不同杰作的产生。Dean不厌其烦地给它们一个个编上了号配上了注解，比如他脸部抽筋眼睛眯起就是“老兄，你这鬼话去骗别人吧！“。他头一歪眼睛和嘴巴都不可置信地大张，这是“Dean!你疯了吗？你不能用棍子戳她！”。他一耸肩无辜地皱皱鼻子就是“反正我就这么决定了，就不告诉你，怎么地！”。还有Dean在酒吧和女招待调情时他摇摇头，瞪大异色双眸无声地谴责哥哥“Dean,你太恶心了！”。 

Dean总是很乐意做些壮举触发Sam的bitch face机关，从他弟弟身上获取无限的乐趣。即使是Sam气急败坏时脸颊通红眼睛里喷出的燃烧的视线，Dean也能耸肩装傻心里暗爽。what?说我是个糟糕的哥哥，，拜托我连他尿床的样子都看过，是我将他一把屎一把尿喂大的，要点心灵回报不为过来吧！

Dean不知为何他的弟弟是如何在这么多年里还能保持着这样的可爱的习惯，但毋庸置疑他爱死它们了。即使是一个人在夜晚驾车行走在荒凉又燥热的沙漠或是跌入血腥扑鼻的地狱，只要一想起来Sam贱兮兮的脸Dean就能突然笑起来，他觉得Sam永远会在副驾驶员上抱怨他的音乐品味，两人随时能展开一场幼稚的斗嘴或者是恶作剧。

Sam还有最漂亮的笑容。比任何人的都要是真诚感染人心。

Sam羞涩的时候，他的耳根微微发红，眼睫毛悄悄垂下来，一捋刘海挡住他的脸，然后他粉色的唇角微微掀起，露出洁白的牙齿笑了。Dean这时既想挡住他不给你所有人看到吼道“这是我的”，又想把他搂进怀里说“不要害羞，Sammy.你比所有人都好。”

Sam大笑的时候，他的嘴会张得更大一些，舌尖露出来，像只大puppy一样微微颤动，笑得厉害了他美好的双肩会抖动起来，整个脖子往后一仰，露出来修长的脖子和衬衣扣子下健康的一寸肌肤。Dean这时候也忍不住会笑出来，周围环境里的黑暗阴森通通被驱散。

Sam还有最平和治愈的笑容。他们每次去走访调查时，Sam都会安抚那些悲痛的家属和饱受惊吓的幸存者，他的眼里饱含理解和宁静，仿佛他也曾经历过那些噩梦并，那些毫不伪装的感同身受，好像能探进人的灵魂深处。这时候他的笑容毫不羞涩，即使他遭遇过最险恶的对待最令人心碎的故事，他还是以一种光明满怀希冀的敞开自我，光明磊落。Dean从不相信有天使，而后来天使们的出现也的确糟蹋了这个词，但Sammy永远是他的小天使，他的笑容是最洁白柔软的翅膀，承载太多希望和生命。

所以在最绝望无助失去自我的时候，Dean在冰凉的水里慢慢失去意识，在地狱犬的利齿撕扯淡下整个身体七零八落。只要是想起Sammy的每个笑容可掬，他的灵魂就还依然完整，他 觉得一切顺利还有一个希望，因为他知道有人一直在等他回家。  
Sam,就是家。  
Home, sweet home. 

Dean讨厌什么样的Sam？

因为不同的原因，Dean讨厌Sam身上的伤和Sam眼里的泪水，但Dean永远不会讨厌Sam，无论什么样的Sam。

Dean讨厌Sam身上的伤。不知为何他身高比他还要高上一个头的小弟弟总是遭遇各种暴力和危险，他明明是最坚强无害的人，只想过普通人的生活，天使和恶魔都想要找到他，将他囚禁折磨压垮他的心智。最可怖的是人类，普通的人害怕他，将他当做怪物让他“滚出我们的房子”；猎人想要将他赶尽杀绝，因为他体内带着恶魔血并且开启了天启，“他总有一天会堕落的”；连最亲近的人，连朋友和Dean，也曾拒绝离开过他，放他在陌生的地方枯萎挣扎，因为“我不再信任你了”。

每次Sam被抓住绑起来，身上被刀割出深深的伤口流出艳红的血，脸上留下红肿的伤疤，整个人奄奄一息躺在那儿时，Dean的心里都有滔天的愤怒压倒一切理智。有人伤害了他的弟弟伤害了他的Sam！他藏在心尖上藏在脑海里的Sam！

任何伤害Sam的人都不值得被原谅。他想将他们一个个都抓住吊起来，扯开他们的肚膛撕开他们的喉咙看看他们到底有什么资格这样对待别人，看看他们的心里脑子里装着的是什么恶心愚蠢的物质，然后他会用最钝的刀子割掉他们的伤害Sam的那只手，挖出他们看不出事实的眼睛，划开他们虚伪吐出鬼话的嘴，将他们一个个挫骨扬灰直到他内心的愤怒平息为止。

Dean实在讨厌Sam身上的伤，那让他失去自制变成另一个人。每一次做爱时他抚摸着Sam身上那些丑陋蜿蜒的疤，都会加大抽插的力道和速度，手指在那些疤痕上叠加出深深的淤青，想挡住那些伤害。他会让Sam迷失在快感中，让他发出快乐的叹息和哭泣，然后他们会一起高潮，Dean会用他们俩的精液涂遍Sammy的全身，将它们揉进Sam紧致充满力量的肌肤里。这些白液和他留下的淤青是唯一适合留在Sammy身上的颜色。

Dean更讨厌Sam的泪水。他有多爱Sammy的笑容，就有多讨厌Sam的泪，就有多恨让Sam流泪的人。因为Sammy是那样坚强，唯一能让他流泪的人都是那些他爱的人，那些最不该让他哭泣的人。其中Dean最恨自己。

流泪时候的Sammy最脆弱。他的鼻头微红，透明的泪水珠子一样一颗一颗滚落出眼眶，一串一串滑落脸颊，整个眼睛在灯光下发出晶莹的光；“Dean，”他的呜咽声很低，哽咽沙哑，像个胆小的孩子一样不敢哭出声音怕惊醒了怀里的人，像从最遥远的地方最亘古的时光里传来，让另一颗心在最黑暗的地牢里紧缩；他哭得快要喘不过气来了，还紧紧抱着怀里的人不肯松手。

还有那次Sam决定试炼净化时候的泪水，那是最绝望的泪水，欲绝不能绝。他一声声带泪的告白让Dean被悔恨和心疼凌迟，他的Sam没有了满脸笑容，他的眼眶下带着阴影脸色带着苍白，连鼻息都带着脆弱轻得像蝴蝶，好像一个转身就能飞走就能被掐灭；Sam赴死的决心让Dean整个心一下子坠入冰窖，一想到Sam打算这样离开永不回来，他的整个身子就控制不住颤抖，他甚至不敢走近他的弟弟，他怕自己一个不小心就碰碎了他，一不小心就又伤害了他。他早该想到的。他心里有个声音告诉他。闭嘴。另一个声音告诉他。他忽略掉脑子里声音尖锐的撕扯，不顾一切地挽留他的弟弟，说出了那些他以为自己永远不会说的话。当他好不容易再次将Sam抱在怀里时，他简直不敢相信自己的好运，他抚摸着弟弟不再俏皮的长发亲吻着他满是泪痕的脸颊，感谢着上天给他的第二次机会。

Dean不敢承认，他讨厌Sam的泪水是因为那会让他无助，失去所有力量，让他意识到自己的渺小。即使那些泪水因他而起，他却没法儿让他消失，他保护不了自己的弟弟，保护不了自己最重要的人。所以，Sam的泪水会烫人，Dean决定讨厌它们。无论那样的Sam有多美。

Dean最害怕的？是闭上双眼不再有任何情绪的Sam。

再没有人带着bitch face给他煮咖啡，再没有人含着微笑和他手拉手入睡，再没有带着满身的伤向他伸出双手，再没有的人泪水滑落在他手心留下烙痕。  
Dean记得Sam第一次死去的样子。昏暗的灯光下他嘴角的鲜血红的瘆人，他静静躺着，以天为幕以地为席，任何世事都惊扰不了他安详宁静的面容。一阵风吹动他的头发和身上衬衫的一角，像灵魂一样在周遭转了一圈，慢慢消失，带走整个世界的生命力。

”那样的Sam一点儿也不可爱。“Dean想道，眼神恍惚。Metatron的刀从他的胸前抽出，带出奔流的血。

“可是我想他。”Dean模模糊糊地想，Sam 的影子在他脑子里飘来飘去，笑着哭着怒着骂着，他的嘴不停动着，叫着“Dean，Dean，Dean”，温柔的愤怒的羞涩的妩媚的开怀的。

\--- “Dean！”Dean的眼神向门口飘去，那儿是他的弟弟，他在跌跌撞撞向他跑过来，满面惊慌。

\--- “Sammy。”Dean抹掉嘴角不停流出的粘稠的血，和他的弟弟打着招呼，露出一个笑容。

\--- “Dean，Dean！！”Sammy向他跑来，声音里带着颤抖，干净的脸上挤满了惊慌和绝望。Sam来救他了，再承诺过不会再这样干之后他还是来了，Dean多想再多看他一眼，可是他支撑不住慢慢倒了下来。

\--- “Dean，Dean！look at me!" Sam把Dean扶起来，想要抹干净他嘴角的血。太多了，怎么抹都还会流出更多的血来。Sam又要哭了，他的眼眶开始发红，像抹上了胭脂的色彩，他的嘴唇在颤抖，连呼吸都变得困难。

Dean看着他的弟弟，最后一次回忆起这么多年的点点滴滴，他有那么多的话想告诉他，可是现在的他连一个微笑都做不到。他想告诉Sam他有多欣赏他的bitch face，那是属于他两的暗号；他想告诉Sam以后要多笑因为这样才最适合他，但是也不要笑得太勾引，那样会引来不必要的麻烦；他想告诉Sam以后不要老蹲图书馆忽略训练，那样被抓起来又要吃苦头了；他想告诉Sam以后不要哭了，因为值得他哭的人全部都快不在了。他想告诉Sam，自己最爱的其实是他，世上所有的impala所有的apple pie所有的busty chick加起来都比不过他的一根头发。可是他现在感觉好疲倦。

Dean的眼皮越来越重，他想闭上眼睛了。可是他太舍不得留下他的Sammy他的弟弟他的爱人在这个世界上。可是他真的太累了。不，再等等，再撑一会儿，Dean，manly up. Dean看着Sam满眼的泪水，再次无助地摇了摇头，他永远都对哭泣的Sammy没辙。

\--- “Sammy.i'm proud of us."

这是他们预料得到的结局。只是这次是Dean先闭上了眼睛。 他再也没法看到Sammy表情丰富的脸了。他们终于失去了彼此。再也没有未来。只要黑暗。

 

他来不及说出的最后的话。只能任它们飘散在风里。  
Don't you cry no more, Sammy.  
And i love you.


End file.
